1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an axial flow fan assembly, and, more particularly, to an axial flow fan assembly, which is designed to prevent the backflow of air and the deterioration of blowing efficiency due to the backflow.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an axial flow fan assembly is adapted to be rotated by the rotating force of a drive motor, to cause fluid, such as air, to flow axially. The axial flow fan assembly includes a drive motor to generate a rotating force, an axial flow fan, which has a plurality of fan blades that are rotated by the rotating force from the drive motor to cause fluid, such as air, to flow axially. A typical axial flow fan assembly also has a mounting panel to rotatably support the axial flow fan and includes a through-hole to allow air to flow therethrough.
In the conventional axial flow fan assembly, a suction force, generated by the axial flow fan, drives air current not only in a forward direction, but also in a rearward direction of the axial flow fan through a gap defined between outer ends of the fan blades and the through-hole. Accordingly, there is a problem in that the blowing efficiency of the axial flow fan is decreased because air located in the front of the axial flow fan flows backward through the gap defined between the fan blades and the mounting panel.
In addition, because the amount of vibration of the axial flow fan may vary depending on the material or size of the axial flow fan abnormal vibration and noise are generated when the axial flow fan is rotated while mounted on a drive motor. This occurs even when the axial flow fan is manufactured into the same shape in accordance with a single design.